deadly bites
by Fishyqueen
Summary: (a walking dead fan fic AU) Daryl thinks his family is gone what happens when his kids found out he's still alive and search to found him
1. Chapter 1

When it all happened

Lee and Belle were at school when the teacher came in with panic in her. Soon the principal came on the loudspeaker.

"**Something really bad is going on. We're no sure what going on but we want everyone to leave right and be with their families." **The two of them get in their cars and drove away. Then they got home everything was in messed up.

"Mom, dad where are you guys." There was no answer Belle ran upstairs she found her mom covered in blood.

"What happened? Where's dad."

"I don't know what happened. When I was coming home a guy came up to me and bit me. "

"We have to get out of there." She picked some bags and get in the car and Lee drove off on his motorcycle. Belle tried to go cry thinking about her dad. Back across town Daryl was safe with his brother at camp with other people.

"So it just and you and brother left."

"I had a wife and kids. My wife was bite so I left her. I don't what happened with kids but what saw the school made me wonder." At the time he teared up as he pulled a pic of them and showed Dale. Belle and her brother drove around looking for a place to stay. She could see her mom looked really sick. They wanted to go the hospital but know that off limits. They remembered this girl in the school lived on farm. As they were driving they saw a family being chased so Lee got out his crossbow and shot them while belle went over to them.

"Are you ok?" The woman was in tears holding her daughter.

"What is going here I go to pick up my daughter as were heading home and this happen?"

"We're not sure yet. We'll help you." Just then Fay fell to road she seamed to pass out. Lee went up to her noticed she was cold.

"Mama's dead." Just then she woke up and tried to attack Lee he got closed his and shot her. Belle looked mad at him.

"Why did you shoot her for?"

"That was not our mama just look at her." The two teens just cried they got car followed the family. After that the 4 of them went off looking for shelter. Belle was 16 and Lee 17 who just lost their mom and their dad, now has to protect themselves and a family as they drove they found helped 3 other people. Now they like mini family. Belle looked at her family pic and cried. Soon they found a house by the woods and checked it to see if was safe. Soon they settled there for the time being. Both of them had no idea that their father was very close to them.

1 year later

They had moved on from the house because of two many walkers and moved farther down. One day when Lee was hunting for food he passed a young girl running and he went to up to her.

"Is everything ok?"

"A walker was chasing me I need to get back to my mom."

"Stay here with me and we'll keep you safe." After shooting the deer they went to their hide out.

"Belle I found this girl in the woods she said she looking her mom."

"What your name. I'm Belle and that my brother Lee."

"Sophia." she looked at Lee with a weird look on his face.

'What wrong."

"Nothing. You like someone I know that back our camp." Lee pulled out a pic he had of this family and showed her. She pointed to the pic of this dad.

"You know my dad."

"Yeah."

"You're telling me he's alive."

"Yes." The two of them started to cry as they held each other." A day later Lee heard voices coming and got nervous. He walked outside with crossbow drew and saw and guy dressed like cop and thought he could them. Then two of them met this pulled their weapons on each other.

"Look I don't mean you no harm put down your gun."

"Sorry man I'm just protecting my group. I'm looking for a young girl. Have you seen her?"

"You know her mother."

"Yes. What is your name you look so familiar."

"Lee Dixon." Rick stood there in shock looking the young man.

"Do you know a Daryl Dixon?"

"Yes that my dad. You know him?"

"Yes." Lee ran back to there camp getting his sister.

"Belle I found a guy that knows our dad. Should we trust him?"

"I don't know yet." A part of a Lee wanted to trust him but for 2 years he only had his sister and ready yet to put this trust someone over something so important. Rick ran back to Daryl he still couldn't believe he meet his son.

"Daryl didn't you say you lost all your family."

"Yes."

"Well I just ran into your son." He eyes lit up and became to cry and hugged him.

"Where is he?"

"He ran off but I don't know where he went." Daryl ran off screaming his name

**"LEE WHERE ARE YOU. LEE WHERE ARE YOU. LEE." ** There was no answer as he dropped to his knees crying. Just as seemed like all hope was lose. Lee poked his head on the window and saw him. He came running out as he heard "its getting dark we should head back."

"I saw him he's alive but I could go to him to he went to back to his camp." He turned to Sophia wondering if she knew where the camp was.

"Where was our camp before you ran off? We have to see our dad."

"They were on a road. I don't which one."

"We have top try in morning." They had no idea by the next they would all be gone. then got the road no one seemed to be there expect for a RV Belle walked to it knocked on the door soon a guy answered the door.

"Hello we're looking Daryl Dixon. Can you tell me where he went?"

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm his daughter. Please tell me we mean you no harm. I'm Belle this Lee. We have other people with us." Dale was sure what to do but the moment he looked at Lee he knew that they won't lying.

"He's headed to a farm to be closer to our group. Then you have to talk to Rick after that."

"What your name."

"Dale."

"Nice to meet you. I think we have one from your group with you. Anyone in group missing a girl?"

"Yes." The two of them weren't really sure if they could trust him but if trusting him meant they would see they're dad it was good.

"Listen we gonna go back our camp and see go the group together and come back."

"Bye guys." As they pulled off Shane came back to see who was left.

"Shane I ran to Daryl's kids and they went to join us. Should we let them?"

"We can't add people in our group because their related to some in the group."

"I think they know where Sophia is. Come on we can't just leave them. All they want is to see their father. They don't mean us no harm to us."

"I don't think so." Belle came to the see them she looked happy.

"So can we go with you?"

"Listen I don't think so. We don't know you and don't feel like trusting you all because you know Daryl sorry."

"Listen we don't mean you any harm. All we want is to see our father." They both drove off. Belle stood on the pavement and cried now she had to tell her brother it wasn't gonna happened.

At the farm

Dale went to Rick to talk about Daryl family and about Shane being a jerk.

"Rick I ran to Daryl kids and they wanted to join us I said yes but the Shane found out he said no and turned them away they might know where Sophia is. "

"Right now I deal with this."

"Ok I understand." Shane went to up Daryl he was pissed,

"I ran into your daughter and wanted to join our group. What you think ok to tell your kids it ok to join us."

"I can't believe you turned them away. I haven't seen them since this all began I thought they were dead."

"Did he say they might have Sophia?" Carol heard that ran to Shane slapping him.

"Dale said his family might have my daughter and you told they couldn't come knowing I could see her right now."

"Where did you see them?"

"They must be close the highway."

"I'm gonna go looking for them." Daryl drove off went back to find them hopefully they would be close.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N my boyfriend helped me with the idea

Daryl drove to the highway and walked toward the woods. He wondered where they were staying. He called out his kids name hoping they were hear him.

"Belle, Lee its dad please come out." He just kept walking and ran into a guy holding a gun to his face.

"What are you doing yelling out here? Who the hell are you? "

"Daryl I'm just looking for my kids." As Luke took a better look at him knew how he was.

"Sorry about that man. We have to keep our guard up. Your son is our leader the one that saved us all." _My son is the leader and saved a lot a people. _Before they could get the hideout walkers came and Luke went running so did Daryl. He knew it was too dangerous and drove back. It made him happy to know they were ok and his son was protecting people. When he came back Dale came up to him.

"Did you find them?"

"No I but know they're safe. It got to bad out there I had to leave."

"I'm sorry I hope one day they find you."

"Thanks. He walked off away from everyone sat down and cried for a while then Andrea found him.

"What's wrong?"

"My kids."

"You have kids."

"Yeah and a wife. She died when she was bit. I thought they were dead till Rick saw my son. They gonna come here but Shane said no. I know they're safe but I don't wanna be apart from them.'

"I'm sorry." she hugged him as he dried his eyes. At the other camp Luke came running imp locking the door.

"You ok."

"Yes I ran into walkers and have leave fast. I ran into your father. But it was too dangerous so he went off. I told you were fine."

"Luke you let him go. Why didn't bring him here."

"There was too many of them for us to fight. I could risk us getting bit." Lee got in his face looking like he was ready to fight. Reyna got in between them.

"He's right. I know you wanna see him so bad but you risk the group just see your father. You're not the only one wanted to find your family." Belle was only looking for her father she was looking for her boyfriend Jimmy. She pulled out a pic of them together and cried a little.

A month later

They heard a noise at the door so Lee looked at the window walkers were everywhere trying to break through.

"We got a problem walkers are all over the door."

"Should we hide?"

"No Belle get everyone together. We gonna run for the car. We can't stay here." Lee slowly opened the door, he and Luke started to shooting as Belle and the others ran to car and got in. She drove over the guys ran out to Lee motorcycle and they drove wondering where they would go. Soon they came across what looked like little community. It was bordered up. Two guys with guns pulled to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need a place to stay." Soon the governor showed up and let them in. it looked like a nice place. When they got up he came up to them.

"Welcome to Woodbury. I'm the governor make yourselves at home. None of your are bit?"

"No" he showed them to house it had everything they could need in it. They glad they found safe place. In the back of Lee and Belle's mind was would their father be able to find them. Lee decided walk around a little and ran into someone.

"Lee I can't believe it's you I thought you were dead. Is it just you?"

"No my sister is here too. Nice to see you too Merle." It had been a long time since he saw his uncle.

"He'd be so happy to see guys right. I guess Fay didn't make it."

"No." Lee wondered why his dad wasn't with Merle. Did he know Merle was alive? Merle wanted to ask him where Daryl but figured he wouldn't knew that answer. Lee went back his group, happy they were somewhere safe.

"Belle you won't believe who I ran into here."

"Who."

"Uncle Merle."

"I'm surprised our dad is with him. I always thought he would rescue him."

"Me too."

A month after they get there Merle came and told Lee and Luke to join him on hunts but Lee told him no. he told them the governor need their help. Those saying no made him mad, Lee was only gonna go out there to look for his father. Merle brought them to the governor so he could talk to Lee.

"Why won't help the people here."

"I'm not going back out there it's dangerous."

"You should wanna protect the people from the biters."

"Yes but inside the place. I'll go back out there to find my father."

"So you put your family first and not the people here."  
Lee walked out not sure what to think. He needed to tell his sister what was going on. He walked to their house.

"Belle we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know about this place. They want Luke and I go outside and fight. I told them no and they look at me like I'm the bad guy. I know it's still dangerous to out there so we'll stay here. But keep our guard up. No matter what don't let him separate us or the group."

"I won't promise."

A week alter Lee was walking a when women with long blonde hair came up to looking like he knew him.

"Daryl I can't believe it's you. Where is Rick and the rest of them?" He turned around looking at her.

"I'm not Daryl its Lee. You know my father?"

"Yes I got separated from the group he was in. I can't believe how much you look you like him. I'm Andrea."

"Nice to meet you."

"Your father was looking for you and was heartbroken that he couldn't. If knew where they went I would tell you."

"We ran into someone from your group told him who were we were and he said yes but someone else said we couldn't join." Lee wanted to tell her that place was off but know what to say. He took Andrea back to their house to meet their group. When Andrea saw Sophia she started to cry running up to her giving her a big hug.

"I can't believe it's you. Everyone looking so hard to find you. How you get saved."

"Lee saved me. He found her running away and took me in."

"I'm glad you save."

"How's my mom doing?"

"Trying to hold it together missing you. Other that she's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

As Lee was walking he heard a bunch of noise he went to check it out. When he stuck his head in and saw Merle torturing Maggie. "Why would hurt her. What did she do?" Lee and Belle knew Maggie and her family because Belle was dating her brother. Soon he couldn't watch it and ran in pushing Merle to the wall.

"Don't hurt her. She's our friend." Merle gave Lee a dirty look.

"This doesn't concern you. Just go." Lee went over to Maggie picking her his arms and dragged her out as Merle tried to stop them. Lee went outside called his sister's name. He held her Maggie with one arm as got into fight with is uncle just then Belle came.

"Grab her take Maggie to safety."

"What about Glen they have him to."

"Where is he?"

"GLEN." Belle could tell she was worried and scared."

"I'm taking to our house and Luke will find him."

"Thanks Belle."

"Maggie is Jimmy ok?" there was that silence that meant no good.

"Um we couldn't save him. As they were walking tears ran down her face. When they to the house Reyna helped to the bed.

"Take you gotta go to where Lee is and held find a guy name Glen."

"You ok?"

"No just go." Belle took out her wallet and looked at pic her and Jimmy. Sophia came up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I found out my boyfriend didn't make it. I don't know what to do. All I have now is brother and hopefully still my dad."

"I owe my life to you and your brother. You have a group to look out for. She hugged Sophia drying her eyes. Luke found Lee calling for that guy finding him. Glen looked up at him not knowing that do.

"I'm Luke. Maggie is fine sent me. I'm one of the good guys." As they were walking out Lee joined them as Glen did a double take.

"Daryl Rick sent you?"

"I'm Lee. Daryl is my dad."

"You look just him like him." 2 days Rick's group showed up looking for Glen and Maggie. Lee was looking around when saw this dad with Rick.

"Dad." Daryl turned around he saw Lee. He ran over to him hugging him.

"Thank god you're alive."

"I love you Lee. Is Belle here."?

"Yes. She's safe. Rick we need you do us a favor?"

"What is it?"

"We have someone from your group. Take her back to her family. "They followed him back to their group. Once inside they saw Glen and Maggie. Soon after they saw Sophia and Rick started to cry as the two hugged.

"Listen honey you gonna with my dad and Rick so you can see your mom."

"Thank you Belle and Lee." as they leaving they were met by the governor.

"You wanna come and cause trouble. You can go but the girl stays here."

"She's coming with you us and you can't do anything to stop us." Rick and the governor got into a fight.

"Glen take the girls. We'll deal with him." they were able to make it out and go back to prison. Daryl was so happy to know his kids and his brother were alive. Now Carol would be happy reunited with her daughter. As they went back to the bell block Rick went to Carol.

"Carol we have a surprise for you. We ran into Daryl's kids and they helped out of people on our group. Sophia ran to her mom they two just hugged as Carl came up for a hug too.

"I'm so glad you're safe and back. I thought you were dead."

"Belle and Lee saved me and brought into their group. I've missed you guys so much." she saw some new faces and didn't some people from the group.

Back at Woodbury Merle came to the house looking Lee he looked mad.

"The governor wants to you."

"What for?"

"Just come with me." Belle looked worried as the two walked away. Merle lead Lee into a dark room and shut the door. Lee looked scared. Soon the lights came one and the governor came up behind him.

"Lee Dixon we let your sister and other survivors in. you break the rules and think you can get away with it."

"What rules did I break?"

"You saved those people and let the girl go."

"She was my friend I wasn't gonna sit back and let you beat her up. The girl needed to go back with her mom." As he said that the governor slapped him across the face. When he turned around he saw Merle. _Merle will save me_. He got up behind Lee held down as the governor punched hi. Lee looked up at Merle wondering why the assault just continued. He fell the ground was kicked a couple times before he fought back.

"Look I'm sorry I was trying to help. Let me go."

"You'd like that wouldn't you. We have to make you pay."

"Merle help me." Nothing happened he just punched him till Lee spit up blood. They stopped and let him Crawl back to his group. He shook his head at Merle. He limped back to the house everything was blurry because he couldn't see out of his left eye. When he walked though door Belle ran to him.

"What happened?"

"The governor and Merle beat me because I helped Maggie, Sophia and Glen. We have to go it's not safe here."

"Where would we go?"

"Where dad is."

"We don't know where that is. Soon Wendi came up to Lee she looked worried.

"How do you know if we go back out there we're all make it."

"I don't wanna leave either but I don't believe it's safe here either." Belle decided to take a long walk and other side of the wall she aw a woman who came up to her.

"Go to the prison that where your dad is."

"Who are you?"

"Michonne. You should go now."

"I'm Belle thanks." She ran back to the group.

"Guys get everyone together. We're leaving tonight."

"To where?"

"The prison that where everyone is."

Around 11 pm

They got everyone together and ran to their cars. Lee was still too hurt to ride his motorcycle so Luke drove it. Before they left they brought Andrea who went with Luke. She turned to Lee.

"Why did you bring me?"

"You're one of their group. We don't want to leave you there." All Andrea thought was _Michonne was right along about that place._ One the way they saved two teenage girls and a baby. As belle slept she had dream about her life before all this

The dream (belle is 16)

"Mama I'm going to see Jimmy tonight and Maggie is picking me up."

"Be back by 11pm." soon Maggie came and drove her to the farm. Belle and Jimmy went to the barn for their date.

"I love you Belle. One day I wanna marry you."

"I love you too Jimmy. After high school we will." He held her tight kissing her. Near the end of the date he pulled out a small box and handed it to her. Belle opened it and was heart shaped promise ring.

"It's a promise ring to mean I promise to love you forever and I'm gonna marry you." Belle woke up in tears and Reyna came over to her and hugged her.

"Wants wrong?"

"Thinking about my boyfriend. He was killed by walkers."

"I'm sorry I lost my family that way. All I have is Luke." They made it to the prison it was morning. Glen and Rick met them at the gate.

"How did you find us?"

"A woman named Michonne. You have to help Lee. He's hurt real bad." Luke and Glen carried Lee into the prison and laid him down the bed. Daryl ran over to him he worried.

"Who did this to you?"

"The governor and Merle." He looked shocked at what Lee said to him

"Why would Merle hurt you?"

"I wanted to know why too." Belle saw Beth and Hershel and ran to them hugging them.

"Where's everyone else." They both held their heads down. Beth looked at her ring and smiled.

"That was the ring Jimmy gave you?"

"Yup I never took it off."

"Glad to see your ok."

"Me too."

"Rick we have to back there. I have to teach them a lesson for messing with my son."

"We can't just go. Dad it's my fight and I don't wanna see you get hurt." He kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"I won't I promise."

"Lee and Belle I want to meet our group. Carol, my son Carl and my daughter Judith. You already know the others."

"Nice to meet you. Meet our group. Wendy, Victoria, Reyna Luke, Tammy, Carrie and Cassidy." Everyone met now there was 17 in the group.

Back at Woodbury

"We should have Lee and Belle fight with the bitters tonight and that will teach them to break our rules. Around 7pm Merle to their house to pick them and found everything was gone. He ran to the governor

"They're gone most of packed up last night."

"They went where their dad is. Merle go find them."

"I don't know where look."

"Just go and bring back the Dixon's and make them pay." he smiled evilly as Merle walked away. All he thought _betray my brother and have my family killed to please him. Should I go back and say no and see what happens. _

At the prison

After watching Belle and Maggie catch up Glen came up to Belle.

"How you know Maggie?"

"I was dating her brother Jimmy and we became friends."

"I know him. We meet when were at the farm. I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you." Carl came to Lee to talk.

"So you're Daryl's son. Thanks for keeping Sophia safe."

"You and your welcome. You got your best friend back." Lee guessed by now he lost all his friends. All he had left was his family, people he saved now friends and friends of his family.

"What happened to your mom?"

"She was bit and turned. What yours is she Carol."

"No that Sophia's mom. She died when she had my sister."

"I'm sorry. You lucky to have dad like Rick." Belle came up to Rick.

"When we were looking for father a guy said we could join and other one from your group said no. where they are."

"Both died. I didn't know you knew Maggie's family."

"Honey I'm sorry about Shane telling you couldn't be in the group. He was a real dick." Lee laid bed recovering thinking about his life before all this. Lee was the pitcher on his baseball team on of the popular kids. His biggest dream was play for The Braves. Now his life was about surviving and keeping everyone else safe. Thinking about all this made him cry.


End file.
